


Gorgeous

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Almost 700 Followers DrabbleAThon [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, backcombing, doggies, great hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: Rose compliments a ginger. Ten is jealous.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> For midnightinxwonderland: "I’m on a huge puppy kick recently and I feel like 10 & rose need a puppy. And rose would probably fall head over heels for the puppy and ten would be grumpy that she’s giving the dog more attention. Like how he got all huffy when she called a cat handsome." 
> 
> [Click here for inspiration pics](http://whoinwhoville.tumblr.com/post/169890800172/im-on-a-huge-puppy-kick-recently-and-i-feel-like)

“Aren’t you gorgeous!”

The Doctor preened. “About time you noticed. Got it cut two days ago. I was starting to get worried you didn’t like it.”

Rose laughed. “Not you, Doctor, that dog behind you. Look at that ginger coat!”

The Doctor’s smile melted. “That’s the second time I’ve re-styled my hair and you’ve not even noticed.”

Rose smiled slowly and then ruffled his new ‘do. “Jealous?”

“Time Lords don’t get jealous. As if I could ever be jealous of a canine.”

“Of course you’re jealous. He’s ginger. But you did promise I could pick our puppy.”


End file.
